Always end with a broken heart
by recklesslittleliar
Summary: This takes place in season four...valentines day never happened. Quinn fabray's life was always complicated, Friends, Family, relationships, Yale. what happens when she takes a trip to New York to try and smooth's things out, little does she know her world will take a turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: anyways like I said, I am writing a new fic. and here it is. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. **

* * *

Why the fuck is life so complicated? Life, relationships, Yale. Everything just makes no sense. I decided to actually use those train tickets Rachael gave me, I'm so tired of being in New Haven. That fucking professor, just had to ruin the fun of getting accepted into Yale didn't he. I thought about it, and decided that maybe I needed a vacation, so here I am currently on my way to Rachael and Kurt's loft. I heard it was a great place, but why is the neighborhood so vague, its a bit scary actually. I never thought that the little pretty and fragile Kurt Hummel would ever step foot into a neighborhood like this, but he's living in it which makes me think that I'm not very good at reading people. I mean, yeah I probably knew Santana was gay way before she did, but this is just too much.

When I found the right building number, I stopped in front of it double checking everything to make sure I got the address right. I'm not kidding, this place looks like a bit like that crack house Rachael sent that Philippine girl to, when were juniors. I slowly walked up the stairs making sure that nothing popped up from around the corner, and soon enough I found myself in front of their apartment. The door was huge and it had paint chipping away at it, I was a bit terrified to do so but I knocked anyway.

"Who is it." I could hear Kurt's lady like voice coming from the other side of the enormous door and almost jumped with joy. I didn't answer, but he opened the door anyways.

"Quinn! Oh my gosh! what are you doing here?!" I almost cringed at the sound of his voice, yeah I missed him and everything but his voice was as high as a chipmunks and he was screaming, honestly that is not a good combo.

"Well I guess I needed a break from-" I paused not knowing if I should tell him what happened or not, but hey who could it hurt right. "my classes"

"oh come on in, would you like something to drink?"

"umm, sure I guess." we walked inside and it looked almost, homey. yeah, it needed some improvement, okay maybe a lot of improvement, but I felt like I was in high school again I felt like I was surrounded by Kurt and Rachael, again.

"okay, so what would you like juice, soda, water."

"Water is fine, thank you." he poured me and him a cup of water a and then sat down next to me.

"Hey you know what's funny Quinn?" he said laughing a bit.

"sure, umm what's so funny?"

"How me being gay, I have this uncanny ability, to sense when you are lying. So cut the crap and tell me why your really here." wow he just skipped straight to the point right.

"Oh no I just missed you and Rachael."

"Umm, you got a little shit dripping from your mouth. I think you might wanna clean that up, before it hits the floor."

"Fine, damn Kurt, when did you get so blunt."

"Hmm, when I moved to new York and realized that some people are dicks." wow and I guess he picked up on the language too.

"Oh." was the only answer I could think of. I always knew Kurt as the polite preppy gay.

"now spit it out, what going on."

"My professor, remember how me and him were kind of, you know dating?" he shook his head to tell me to continue "yeah well I broke up with him and now he's giving me hell in class, I'm failing his class while I'm passing with straight A's in all the others, and I swear I'm doing my best but he's failing me because I broke up with him."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah and now I have no idea what to do, I mean I broke up with him for a reason, he said he would divorce his wife and yeah he was going through all the paper work and stuff to do it but then I walked in on him and another one of his students. Don't judge me but I was heart broken, yet another guy who cheated on me, whoo."

"Shit Q, you need a drink, too bad that we drank it all. Maybe you could go to a bar, there's a couple around here. Just go to one and then text me the address, I actually have classes right now."

"Oh, okay thanks. I'll see you later."

* * *

Coyote ugly, that's the name of the bar I am currently sitting in at 4 o'clock in the afternoon downing my 7th tequila shot. I guess the bartender was changing shifts because she asked me if I just wanted the bottle and I said yes. Turns out, I was right because I didn't see her after that. I was quickly getting dizzy, so I put my head down. Ughh, I hate when I feel like the world is upside down and lopsided I wonder if that's how Brittany feels when she does hand stands, she never really just saw everything as...normal.

"Hi can I get you anything?"

"No." I didn't even pick my head to see who my new server was, I just kept it down afraid of what might happen if I picked it up. After five minutes my head strted to clear up and I decided that I needed more tequila. when I picked up my head I couldn't find the new bartender, but the bottle and shot glass was still there so I poured me another shot and drank it, then another, and another, and another, and another. After that I kinda stopped keeping count, partly because I couldn't remember what number came after ten.

"Umm sweetheart, you might want to slow down, that drink is not something you mess with."

"Bite me." I said bitterly no bothering to look towards the direction the voice came from.

"Mmh, to be honest although I cant see your face, I think I would rather much enjoy that." hooolllyy shit, I know that voice, shit I cant do this please don't be who I think it is.

"shit." I said looking up meeting those eyes I've known for nearly my entire life, damn it guess I really did have no luck.

"holy shit, Q?"

"Who the fuck else would it be Santana."

"okay so clearly you drunk, I told you to slow down but you told me to bite you, which I would still totally enjoy."

"fuck you Santana." I said. I looked at the bottle then back at the cup, then back at the bottle and decided, fuck it, it wouldn't hurt anyone right. I picked up the bottle and took a long gulp.

"okay Q, you need a break give me the bottle." she went to grab the bottle but I turned away from her quickly taking another large gulp. After dodging her for about another five minutes the bottle became empty.

"fuck this Q, I'm taking you home."

"There is no home Santana! I live in Lima, Ohio, and even there home isn't home. My mother is always drinking something and my father is never home. If that's called a home I wonder what they call where ever the fuck you live."

"okay so since your drunk, I'm going to ignore that and take you home, uninjured." really Santana thinks that she can just take me to her so called 'home'. Huh! I wonder if she's trying to kidnap me and then feed me to her demon helpers. _Damn you really are drunk. _Oh shit! my head is talking to me! I wonder if it can read Santana's mind, I really don't want to die today.

"umm Quinn, just to let you know you just said all that out loud, and just because you think that I might kill you and feed you to my 'demon helpers' doesn't mean I'm not taking you home, c'mon we're leaving."

"No satan, I don't want to go to your-" and just like that everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it. review.**


	2. All Over

**A/N: I really hoped you guys liked the last chapter, I only got one review and it was from the one and only infamous...(drum roll)... QuinntanaEndgame! **

**Anyways thanks for the follows and favorites and the encouragements. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

QUINN POV

Shit where the fuck am I? Why is my head pounding? What did I drink last night?

"oh you drank tequila, and it wasn't , last night it was about six hours ago."

"okay so obviously I said that out loud."

"yup you said a lot out loud last night actually, by the way I do not have demon helpers, and even if I did I wouldn't feed you to them I would much rather have you for myself."

"always the perv, eh Santana."

"only for you Quinnie." did this bitch really just call me Quinnie? Ugh, I hate that nickname, my dad was the only one that called me that and I absolutely despise him. I sat up completely caught of guard by the wave of dizziness and nausea that came over me at the same time, I looked around, the house looked pretty cozy. The the walls were painted a bright vibrant shade of white and they were covered with different types of abstract paintings. Her house didn't have a color scheme, it was just a bunch of different colors like a rainbow.

"Santana, where am I?"

"like I said I brought you back to my place. Considering, I had no idea where you lived or where you were staying, so here we are currently in my new York city apartment." wow, who knew that Santana Lopez had such amazing taste in interior design. I continued to look around I saw that her couches were also white like her walls, and on them were pillows in different shapes and colors. It actually looked really nice compared to her bedroom in high school.

"Oh okay, so can I leave now."

"umm, nope."

"why not."

"because just a couple of hours ago I watched you drink an entire bottle of tequila by yourself, and the last time I saw you, you wouldn't even drink a beer. so obviously something is wrong. what happened professor patches got you knocked up with another little alien baby?" wow that was a low blow, she's always a bitch, she can never be nice, ever. it's like she doesn't give a fuck about what she says, she just says it.

"whatever Santana, im leaving."

"No, Q look im sorry I just thought it would lighten the mood, ya know. Now please come sit back down and talk to me, I promise I will be nice and I will even make you dinner later." ohhh, she's going to cook! I've only ever tasted her cooking once and it was amazing, and not to mention she doesn't cook for nobody, well except for Brittany. I swear I actually think she could win Chopped, if she didn't have such a bad temper maybe.

"Fine I'll stay, but you have to cook."

"Done now tell me what's going on."

"well, it does have to do with my professor. okay so I told you the whole story about how he was doing that paper work to divorce his wife, right?" Ipaused to make sure she was following, she nodded telling me to continue "okay well he had was doing the paper work and everything so that it could actually happen, but one day i had went to his classroom because I needed the homework assignment, and I walked in on him and another student. So I broke up with him and now im failing his class, while im passing all my others with flying colors. when I asked him why, he said I said I broke his heart."

"wait so let me get this straight. he was filing for divorce so you two can be together, and one day you forgot something in class so you went back only to find him cheating on you. so you broke up with him and now he's failing you because you broke his heart." wow so I could have summed it up that way, that was actually a pretty valid explanation.

"yeah, pretty much."

"hmm, what's his name?"

"professor Robert's, why?"

"I'm going to kick his ass, he works in the psyche department right?"

"Yes, but Santana im not going to let you go down to Yale and kick my professors ass, although he deserves it, you will more than likely get arrested and i really don't feel like bailing you out."

"fine, but that jackass is going to know what Lima Heights is eventually."

"Great, now go cook me some food."

* * *

Santana decided to make chicken parmesan, with a lot of other things that smell really really good, an a salad. Hmm I wonder how long it will take, she started half an hour ago and she's still washing the dishes.

"Sanny whats all that noise." WHAT. THE FUCK .WAS THAT? I look up to see a tall light skinned girl with blue eyes and dirty blonde hair walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh hey 'lyss I didn't mean to wake you I was just about to cook dinner for queen bitch over there."

"oh okay, well I can talk to her right."

"umm, yeah I guess." I don't hear much after that only footsteps, that were getting eerily closer.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa, Santana's roommate." I looked up at her, she was very pretty, if her hair wasn't so light she could easily be compared to snow white, wait Santana had a roommate, huh that explains why her place looks so clean.

"Hi im Quinn, a friend of Santana's."

"Q you are not just a friend your my best friend/enemy/rival/co-captain/almost sister, gosh stop down grading yourself." Santana said as she pre-heated the oven.

"Okay so I can see that you are obviously important to her, she said to many slashes for you not to be." her voice was adorable she sounded almost like a little five year old girl, shit now I hate her, she makes me think of Beth.

"yeah I guess-" I cut off by the sound of someone's phone ringing.

"who's phone is that." I asked only to be laughed at.

"Quinn that's your phone."

"oh." I looked down to read the screen name, it's Shelby. I cant wait to hear what she has to say about MY daughter.

"hello," I answered politely

"hi Quinn it's Shelby." she sounded like she was crying.

"Hey Shelby, what's wrong?"

"It's Beth, she's in the hospital." I felt like my whole world exploded.

"why." I managed barely a chocked whisper.

"she got hit, by a car." and with that my life was over I dropped the phone and I sat there in shock tears started streaming down my face and I couldn't stop them.

"SANTANA! GET OVER HERE NOW!" I heard Alyssa yell.

"what's wrong, why is Quinn crying."

"I don't know she got a phone call she said like 20 words and then she dropped the phone and started crying." I saw Santana reach down and grab the phone. she put it to her ear.

* * *

Santana's POV (phone conversation)

"hello."

"Quinn."

"no its Santana, who is this?"

"It's Shelby."

"okay so why the fuck is my best friend frozen in shock and crying her ass off."

"it's Beth, I guess that's why Quinn is like that."

"what's going on with Beth."

"she's in the hospital, she got hit by a car."

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE THAT!? HUH, SHELBY, NO WONDER YOU DIDNT KEEP RACHAEL SHE WOULD PROBABLY DEAD RIGHT NOW! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU DONT KNOW HOW TO KEEP YOUR EYES ON A CHILD? HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU MISS HER, HER HAIR IS AS BLONDES AS HER MOTHERS!THEY STAND OUT EVERYWHERE!?"

"we was outside and I was just talking to my neighbor and i turn around and she was in the street."

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD YOU BETTER HOPE SHE MAKES IT OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU, AND I PROMISE YOU THAT. SHELBY I WILL MAKE THE LAST SECONDS OF YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL."

* * *

**A/N: sorry this was a bit on the short side but I hope you like it. as always review**


	3. Queen Bitch

**A/N: I love all of the reviews I got, it was more than the last chapter. I enjoy how when you guys review you tell me 'amazing' or 'omg I love it'... **

**QuinntanaEndgame: yes Beth will be a slight main character. **

**Also, if you guys have any questions just ask, and I will respond either in an authors note, or a PM. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Santana POV

"I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill, I'm going to FUCKING KILL HER!" what the fuck was wrong with Shelby, how hard is it to watch a child. she is only three years old or four, I cant remember, but that's not the point. How could she do this, your never supposed to take your eyes off of a baby, I've seen enough CSI episodes to know what happens. This is Quinn's baby, her only baby. I know how hard it was for her to give her up, I was there when she did it. Shit, now she's platonic, what the fuck am I supposed to do.

"Quinn, what's going on, who's Beth?" really Alyssa, your going to ask that fucking question. Wait right, she doesn't know Quinn.

"Beth, is Quinn's daughter. she had her when she was in high school, and then gave her up for adoption to one of our best friends mother, because she couldn't raise her own child."

"Oh, then Santana what do we do, she's like a fucking Zombie now. I swear she hasn't even blinked in the past five minutes. Do we take her to the hospital, or get her therapy, which one?" shit, I don't know how to answer her question, hell I don't even know what to do. there's only one thing to do, I have to do something really stupid to Quinn.

"hey Quinnie, c'mon look at me. Everything's going to be okay, I promise. Okay so Quinn, will you please just look at me." still no response. what the fuck do I do, stab her, shoot her, slap her, kiss her. Wait a minute, maybe i'll go for the last two.

SLAP!

Really, not even that, her face didn't even turn red, she didn't slap me back, she didn't even give me the Fabray death glare.

"okay so it look's like I might have to go for plan B."

"what's plan B san, you just slapped the bitch and that didn't even work." Wait, she's right, what if I have Alyssa kiss her instead. Now that would be and interesting sight.

"Hey Aly' you wanna do me a favor?"

"Is it going to help Quinn?"

"yup."

"okay then sure." I walked up to her and whispered in her ear, the plan of course nothing negative, I promise.

I watched as Alyssa walked up to Quinn and sank to the floor beneath her legs, this _is really _going to be and interesting sight. and then just like that she attached her lips to Quinn's. honestly it was kind of sexy, I mean yeah of course Alyssa was sexy, in a snow white type of way, and Quinn was just plain hot. It cant get anymore sexy than that. Uh-oh I saw the tongue, and there goes Quinn's eyes, she closes them and starts kissing Alyssa back. No, why is she grabbing Alyssa and pulling her closer, she was supposed to push her off and give her the biggest bitch slap ever, damn it this was not part of the plan. I specifically tolled her to give her an awesome lady kiss and pull away, and now here she is climbing in Quinn's lap. Are you fucking kidding me! Ugh but it is really sexy, shit why is it so warm down there, I should not be reacting like this. They have to stop, now.

"Okay guy's um, I think that's enough for one night. Now Alyssa get off of Quinn's lap, and Quinn let go of her head." They slowly pulled away, finally I can breath thank god. I almost laughed when I saw Alyssa literally hop out of Quinn's lap, like a bunny Rabbit.

"I'm sorry about that Q, I needed you to come back to life." I saw Alyssa chuckle out of the corner of my eye.

"what the fuck just happened."

"you Quinn, just got your very first awesome sweet lady kiss, and to me it looked like you enjoyed it am I right."

"yeah Quinn, I mean you are a very, very good kisser." Alyssa said butting into the conversation. wait, damn it what is that feeling, it feels like the pit of my stomach is boiling. is that jealousy? yep that's jealousy, why am I jealous of Alyssa.

"Wait san, why did Alyssa kiss me and not you?"

"well obviously, the plan was to have the only total stranger here to kiss you, so that you would actually react by slapping the shit out of her, but I guess that you two were actually hoping on eventually kissing."

"whatever, where the fuck is my daughter." Quinn asked now full into HBIC mode, again.

"Q, she's in a hospital in Lima, Ohio."

"good lets go." did she just say lets go, I don't get it.

"Quinn, what do you mean lets go, let me remind you that she is in _Lima, Ohio._"

"Exactly, and I am going there and I am bringing my daughter home with me."

"Quinn you cant do that your still in college. It's gonna be like extra hard for you to take care of her."

"Really Santana, are you fucking kidding me. She just got hit by a car, when she was with Shelby. I don't give a fuck about how old Shelby is, or how busy I'm going to be I want my daughter with me, NOW."

Well she is right, it's going to be hard for her, yeah we all know that, but I don't want to leave her with Shelby either, and there probably wont be a Shelby for her to be left with. Oh, I'm so going to kill that bitch, yeah I like that idea. Maybe tie her to a chair and set her in the middle of the street, hit her with my car a few times. after that take her inside and cut-

"SANTANA!"

"what do you want, you just interrupted me plan on how I was going to kill Shelby." I said not bothering to hide my annoyed tone.

"I don't know what to do."

"oh, well why don't you just leave her with Judy until you graduate, Russel's gone, and your mom stopped drinking once her left right? so why don't you just talk to her about it, oh and if you want I can get my mom to help you, you know she's a lawyer right."

"Actually Santana, I think you might just actually have some brains."

* * *

Santana POV

Quinn talked to Judy and honestly I believe that Judy is my new best friend, I'm calling her later, we have to plan Shelby's 'accidental' death. Judy said it was okay for Beth to stay with her, just as long as we visit more often. sadly, I have to pack and then go to Yale with Quinn and help her pack, and then drive over to Lima. Do you know how much work that is, that's like asking me to go to work on a Sunday and then not expect a visit from snixx. Oh, believe me snixx will be making an appearance this week.

"Santana hurry up I still have to explain to my school why I'm leaving for a few weeks." Quinn yelled from the living room. ugh I swear it's like she went into mom mode after she recovered from that phone call, it was kindda hot actually.

"listen Q, don't rush me, im trying my best to pack everything that I will need for a week."

"I'm sorry san, im just a little agitated that's all, forgive me?"

"of course Q, now i'm ready but if you don't want to leave just yet then you know I could maybe get some Hennessey, and everything would be all good ya know."

"no Santana, I do not want your alcohol and I doubt it will help me at all." Quinn said frowning a bit.

"okay fine, lets just get to Yale and pack your shit, c'mon." I led Quinn out the door of me and Alyssa's apartment. I knew she was a little upset that she couldn't come with us, but I didn't want to drive the car while her and Quinn practically fucked in the back seat of my car, but her face just looked so sad and she looked so cute and pouty, ugh I have to leave before I can actually reach her eyes, shit it was too late I was already there.

"fine Aly, lets go I know you already have your bags packed. so just get in the fucking car."

As we made our way downstairs I couldn't help but notice that Quinn looked, sad. I mean yeah her daughter is in the hospital, but hey I'm trying here the least she could do is at least put on a fake smile. Whatever at least she's coming with me.

* * *

Quinn POV

"hey Santana i'm sorry, about today, I probably just ruined your schedule for like a whole two months, but I just don't know what to do and now we're-

"Q calm down, I'm a bitch yeah, but this is something way more serious that you making out with my roommate or trying to steal my captaincy on the cheerio's, this is Beth we're talking about, Auntie tana cant be a bitch to her. "

Did she just call herself Auntie tana, really? this is going to be a long, long ride.

* * *

**I know there was nothing really in this chapter I hope I didn't bore you to death, but I will update soon I promise. I have a lot of performances which means a lot of practice so...yeah... **

**-Izzy**


	4. RIP

**R.I.P Cory we will miss you glee will not be the same without the original star. everything has changed and don't act like you don't care we all know he was an important part of the show.**

**im so sad, he died at the age of 31. we will miss him dearly. I creid, yeah I admit it I cried when I found out. **

**-Izzy **


	5. I want MY mommy

**A/N: I love you guys so much thank you all for the reviews...I really hope you guys are not mad at me for not updating in so long. I really am truly sorry but I am updating now and I am very confident about this chapter so just read and be happy. **

**Also, I have a little cousin who just started her own profile and stuff...she has three fics posted but she doesn't have as much readers and stuff ya know...so when any of you have time drop by maybe leave a review maybe follow the story I don't know...but her name is 'Equallyinsane1' so go check her out **

**disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

**Santana POV **

**'_Welcome to Lima' _**

Well looks like we are here, huh I wonder what Quinn's going to do to Shelby. now that would be interesting, maybe I can record it ya know post it all over Facebook, maybe on that other website.

"hey Quinn wake up, we're like half an hour away form the hospital so you might wanna put on your boxing gloves."

"Santana, im not going to hit Shelby." yes she is, I know she is. its Quinn, I mean if someone let your daughter get hit by a car wouldn't you kill them?

"I know I am." yea I'm going to kick her ass.

"Santana shut up, were here so just pull into the parking lot."

* * *

QUINN"S POV

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER SHELBY?" I screamed as I walked into the emergency room.

"DO NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT TONE QUINN, AND SHE IS MY DAUGHTER YOU GAVE HER UP REMEMBER. SO DO NOT COME OVER HERE ACTING LIKE YOU ACTUALLY GIVE A FUCK FOR ONCE!" tears began to form in my eyes as I took in what she said.

"DO YOU KNOW WHY I GAVE HER UP SHELBY? DO YOU KNOW WHY I HAD STAYED AWAY WHEN YOU ASKED ME TO COME AND VISIT? HUH SHELBY CAN YOU ANSWER THAT FUCKING QUESTION FOR ME? NO YOU CANT, BECAUSE YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW IT FELT. YOU GAVE UP YOUR DAUGHTER AND LEFT HER, YOU GAVE UP YOUR DAUGHTER BY CHOICE. I DIDNT HAVE A FUCKING CHOICE I WAS 16, I WAS STILL IN THE MIDDLE OF HIGH SCHOOL! DID YOU KNOW THAT MY PARENTS WERE GOING TO DISOWN ME! NO NO ONE DID, PARENTS WANTED TO TAKE ME TO COURT AND DISOWN ME. MY FATHER THOUGHT I WAS A DISGRACE, WHERE WAS I GONNA GO? I ONLY HAVE MY PARENTS! I HAD NO CHOICE!"

"WELL NO ONE TOLD YOU TO GET KNOCKED UP NOW DID THEY, SLUT".

* * *

SANTANA POV

_SLAP!_

The sound that echoed through the room made the whole floor quiet. I was a bit proud considering that I had caused it. hey, its not my fault what Shelby said to Quinn was completely fucked up she is really lucky I didn't shoot her.

"Maldita puta, how dare you say that to Quinn? do you know what she went through? do you know how she got pregnant? she was drunk, and Puck decided to have a little fun. I really do not want to hear another thing like that come out of your mouth towards Quinn, or I promise you you will regret the day you moved to Lima. Entiende?" I looked at Shelby waiting for a response.

"Santana I honestly have no idea what you have to do with Quinn or this situation." really, wow she is really dense.

"what it has to do with me is that I am Quinn's best friend, I am the one who was there for her when everyone else wasn't, I was the one who held her when she cried after she got your little phone call. Now I am the one who is going to protect her at every chance I fucking get, so do NOT ask me what I am doing here." I sneered at her.

I turned away from Shelby and walked back over to Quinn. the doctor had walked out of the room, and Shelby went to go speak to him. I looked at her with my signature death glare and she quickly stopped in her tracks. I moved away from Quinn and walked over to the doctor.

"um how I she?" I asked in a timid voice.

"I cant reveal that information to you, unless you are family." shit think of something quick lopez, girlfriend? perfect.

"im the mothers partner." I said to him.

"your Shelby's wife?" well I can understand why he would think that.

"no, im the partner of the biological mother. Shelby adopted Beth incase you didn't know. now will you please tell me whats going on."

"on im sorry, well she is doing fine. she has a few cuts and scrapes, she has a broken arm and a few stitches in her head but other that that she is perfect. but she would like to see her mother." I turned to Shelby, and motioned for her to walk with me to Beth's room. I stood at the door as Shelby walked to Beth's side.

"Hi baby." she said.

"I said I wanted my mommy, not you." that was the first time I had ever heard her talk, she sounded adorable.

"I am your mommy sweetheart."

"no your not, my mommy has hair just like mine, her eyes are gold and she looks like a princess. your not my mom, Puck told me. and he told me that he was my daddy. now will you please send my mommy in here." I looked at Beth in shock, I didn't know she could speak that well, or that much. I watched as Shelby rushed out of the room in tears. I turned around to see Quinn slowly walking into the room.

"mommy?" I heard Beth ask Quinn.

* * *

**A/N: aww wasn't that cute, yeah it was. I think Beth seem more like Quinn don't you think. as always tell me what you think, any suggestions, favorite scenes?**

"im your mommy sweetie."


End file.
